


Stop making me smile... I'm mad at you..

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale is a Softie, Eternal Sterek, First Dates, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, Stubborn Stiles Stilinski, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: After the first date comes the first fight...Happy End ;)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	Stop making me smile... I'm mad at you..

**Author's Note:**

> I Loooooove this one.  
> I really really really do xD

"Stiles... You stay!" Derek orders avoiding looking the eyes of the human.

"What? No way. No. You want it in Spanish? No!" the human responds looking pissed.

"Stiles I won't repeat it. You will stay here." the Alpha growls annoyed folding his hands around his chest. 

"You can't do this." Stiles mimicks the pose of the werewolf.

"I'm the Alpha. I can and I will. I won't have any distractions. The werewolves can handle it just fine. You will stay put and we'll call you if we need you." Derek repeats as he gathers his stuff; the pack has already retreated to their cars wanted to avoid the argument.

Stiles tries to follow the werewolf but Derek is already prepared; he takes a pair of handcuffs and in a flash has Stiles pinned and locked in the foot of the table.

Stiles is stunned and gaping at the werewolf. Derek smirks proud of himself. 

"You stay!!!" Derek repeats pointing a finger towards the human who is fuming with anger.

''Derek Sebastian Hale!!!! You get you ass back here and untie me RIGHT NOW!" Stiles screams but Derek is already at the door after he's placed a soft kiss on the human's cheek. 

"See you later bunny" the werewolf says before he disappears through the door. 

"DEREK! DER!" Stiles screams but the Alpha is long gone.

*~*

Derek couldn't risk Stiles getting hurt. He would do anything to protect his mate. Even if Stiles was furious at him.

He would be safe and alive. 

That's all that matters.

*~*

The fight is brutal. The wendigo is strong and had managed to knock unconscious almost everyone apart from Derek, Scott and Allison.

Then out of nowhere, when the beast is cornering Scott and Allison while Derek is on the ground with a big scratch on his chest, a familiar heart beat draws everyone's attention.

"Hey you ass butt. Leave my friends alone!!" Stiles says and throws a rock to the beast.

The wendigo charges towards Stiles and that's when the whole pack charges towards the beast.

They kill it instantly but not before it manages to scratch Stiles in the arm. The human subsiding, trips and sprains his ankle.

Everything is a blur after that. 

*~*

Stiles opens his eyes groaning softly. 

Everything hurts until a warm arm is placed over his and the pain numbs.

He falls asleep again. 

When he opens his eyes Scott is on his bedside. His whole body is sore and his left ankle is patched up. 

"Derek?" he asks without second thought.

"Everyone is ok. It was stupid what you did Stiles. You could have been killed. Derek was sick worried. I sent him home to calm down a bit. I didn't want you guys to start arguing once you opened your eyes. What you did completely reckless. You could have been killed. And then what? What about your dad huh? What about Derek? He has lost so much are you really blaming him for trying to protect you?" Stiles is stunned by Scott's outburst. 

The true Alpha is right. 

Stiles has been selfish and reckless and had hurt Derek.

"I'm good Scott. Just give me my phone and let me rest ok?" Stiles says looking away.

"Ok text me if you need anything. FYI I told your dad you sprained your ankle to lacrosse practice." Scott says before he exits the room.

"Text him,or call him. He is probably in the loft mopping" his best friend tells him before he disappears.

Stiles slides his finger on the screen and watches the home screen on his cell; it's a picture of him and Derek sleeping, curled into each other, courtesy of Lydia. 

He finds Derek's contact "Sourwolf🐺" 

and decides to send a text instead of calling him. 

"Please come back" and hits send. 

A minute later Derek shows up to his room wearing Stiles' jacket, his own blouse ripped with a scowl written all over his face. 

"Lurking much?" Stiles said with grin. 

Derek looks at him mad and growls "Are you in pain?" he asks and gets close to bed but in a distance, to draw his mate's pain just in case. 

Stiles tries to sit up but fails and Derek is there to help sitting by him. 

"Don't ever do that again." Derek says with growl in his voice looking away as he entwines his fingers with Stiles. 

"You know I can't do that... I need to protect you guys. You needed me. If I hadn't show up..." Stiles says getting mad again. 

"It's not about what you can or can't do Stiles. I asked you a favor. Hell I ordered you to stay and you just... How didn't you even got out of the handcuffs" Derek says equally mad. 

"Have you met me? Of course I know how to take the handcuffs off. Why did you have them in the first place? " Stiles asks smirking. 

"That's.... Beside the point..." the werewolf responds blushing. 

"Oh there is a story there... I wanna know..." Stiles sits up better and leans closer to the werewolf wrinkling his eyebrows and making the werewolf smile. 

"Don't make me smile. I'm still mad at you."Derek tries to remain serious.

" You can tell me all about it on the date tomorrow." Stiles says with a low voice as he places a soft seductive kiss on the werewolf beard. 

" There is no date.. After what you just pulled today.. " the Alpha decides as he closes his eyes and pushes the human softly back to bed." You need to rest" he declares. 

"I hate when you do THAT! Barking orders like I'm some kind of hopeless puppy and punish me for trying to protect my MATE!" Stiles yells and folds his hands around himself pouting. 

"And you obey me, your ALPHA, Especially becauseyou are my mate! " the born werewolf flashes his eyes to the human. 

"Not when you are being an ASSHOLE!" Stiles bites his words. 

Derek growls and gets up from the bed. 

"I'm trying to protect you! Damn it Stiles. Your life is all that matters can't you see that?" The werewolf asks frustrated. 

"And your's doesn't? You think I can live without you? Look what he did to you. What If I hadn't show up huh? Then what?" Stiles protests in the verge of tears. 

"Stiles... That's not..." Derek tries looking at him. 

"No.. Don't.." Stiles says looking away. 

The werewolf takes a few steps back and goes to the bathroom. 

He takes a shower in order to give Stiles time to calm down and get rid of that stench of wendigo and dry blood, he also stays near his mate; make sure he is safe and has all the care he needs. 

He comes back to the room 10mim later parading around with only a towel around his waist dripping water making the human ogle for him. 

"You good looks won't save you, you know" Stiles mumbles bitting his down lip without taking his eyes from the back of the werewolf who is looking for some clothes in the drawers.

Derek only looses the towel, turning around with a smirk on his face. 

Stiles is breathless, aroused and speechless. 

"You were saying?" Derek asks smugly and makes Stiles whisper "I really hate you." and turns the other way trying to ignore the wet, hot model in his bedroom. 

Derek wears a pair of boxers and shorts he keeps there just in case and nears the bed sitting next to his mate and hugging him.

"I'm sorry." he whispers as a pray and stars kissing the face of the human who can't help but smile. "I hate seeing you cry. I'm sorry." he repeats and Stiles only holds him tight in return.

"I'm sorry too. I won't do it again. I'll be careful. I'll make a better plan and.." Stiles lips are occupied by Derek's lips on his.

The kiss is hot, sloppy and full of passion.

When it ends Stiles is flushed and breathless. 

"Did you mean it? About the date?" Stiles asks shyly.

"Bunny... We can go on a date anytime. I don't need a fancy restaurant. I just want to be with you." the Alpha smiles and places soft kisses on his mates lips.

"Well we can always skip dinner and go to desert." Stiles smiles and starts kissing teasingly the Alpha down his neck.

"No monkey business until your leg is better." the werewolf says in a bossy voice.

"Oh come on!" Stiles whines.

"Not even a blowjob?" the human asks innocently.

"Stiles!!" Derek yells. 

"What?" the human responds giggling.

"You are gonna be the death of me." Derek promises and kisses him again.

They fall asleep with Stiles asking Derek for all kinds of sexual favors and the Alpha hiding his face on his mate's neck flushed and giggling. 

After Derek falls asleep, or so Stiles thinks so, he whispers to Derek that he loves him for the first time. 

The Alpha doesn't say it back only holds him a little tighter. 

The next day the Alpha makes Stiles breakfast and says it back with kiss. 

Stiles almost falls out of bed but Derek is there to hold him; like he will always do for the rest of their lives. 

_The happy end :)_

**Author's Note:**

> It's always gonna be sterek :)  
> 💙💚💜


End file.
